Love at it's finest
by Elysian Prince
Summary: What's up everybody? Nothing? Well.. Oh.. Well hope you enjoy the story! SonicXAmy Lemon later... So enjoy!
1. He's asking me out?

**Love at It's Finest**

**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 1**

Sonic was strolling along the streets of Station Square with all of the unmarried women staring at him and drooling. He was bored. He shook it off and continued walking. "Wonder where Amy is. Haven't seen her in a while." Sonic said to himself. "Well I guess somone gets a visit today!" Sonic said as he walked to Amy's house.

Sonic arrived at the Rose residence. It wasn't much. Just a small two story house. He thought he heard crying. "Hmm. Must be my imagination." Sonic said as he knocked on the door. Amy's dad opened the door. "Hello Mr. Rose is Amy here?" Sonic asked. "Yes. May I ask why?" Amy's father asked. "I don't know just wanted to stop by and say hi." Sonic said in his non-chilant voice.

"Ok. You can go see her. Please try to make her happier. She's been crying about someone or something for the past three days." Mr. Rose said. "Her room's upstairs." he added. "Ok. Thanks." Sonic said. "Well that's why I haven't seen her in a while." he thought. He stopped at Amy's door. He knocked on it. He heard a faint "Come in..." with some weeping noises. He opened the door and found that Amy was crying softly into her pillow.

"Who is it?" Amy asked while her face was still in her pillow. "I'll give you one guess." Sonic said. Amy looked up out of her pillow and looked at Sonic. "S-S-Sonikku?" Amy asked. "Yes Ames?" Sonic said. "Why are you here?" she asked as she attempted to stop crying.

"If you don't want me here then i'll go." Sonic said as he got up and walked towards the door. He ran out just before Amy was about to say "Please don't go!" Sonic came in from the second story window and said. "Ok But only because you want me to stay." "AHH!" Amy said. "What?" Sonic said. "You scared me!" Amy said. "Sorry." Sonic said hand behind his neck.

"Why were you crying Ames?" Sonic asked. "I...I...I...I.. don't wanna tell you." Amy said as she went back to burying her face into the pillow. "Oh Ames you can tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can fix it." Sonic said. Amy looked back up with hope in her eyes. "Please don't hate me for saying this." Amy said. "Sonic, I was crying just because you refused to spend time with me. That's all I ever wanted was to just spend time with you!" Amy said.

"Ames. That's one thing I can fix." Sonic said as he stroked her quills and got her up. "Come on let's go out to eat." Sonic said. "Am.. Am I dreaming? Sonic Is asking me out on a date?" Amy said shocked. "This 'aint a dream Ames. Yes or No?" Sonic said. "YES!" Amy yelled. "Ok then go get ready and i'll be back around 7:00?" Sonic said. "7 Is great!" Amy said. "See you then!" Sonic said as he ran downstairs. "Did you stop it?" Mr Rose asked.

"Yep! Oh and your daughter and I are going out around 7 O'clock. See ya!" Sonic said as he bolted out the door. Mr. Rose was taken by surprise. Had his daughter cried only because of him? He'll only have to find out. Amy walked downstairs with a big smile across her face. "Well you seem to have gotten a lot happier ever since Sonic stopped by." Mr. Rose said like he didn't know anything.

Amy sat down on the couch and stared off into space and said a little too loud, "My one true love has asked me out! I can't wait!" "Well that's why!" Mr. Rose caught from his daughter. "Oh daddy! Please let me go!" Amy said while on her knees. "Hm... Sure but I want to know more about this Sonic guy." Mr. Rose said.

"Dad, he's saved me from Eggman at least 30 or 40 times." Amy said. "Oh that Sonic!" Mr. Rose said. "Alright you can go tonight." Mr Rose said. "Thanks daddy!" Amy said as she hugged him and ran upstaris. She got upstairs and got ready for tonight with Sonic. "Wow. I think I am dreaming but I don't want it to stop." Amy said as she stared off into space and thought about her and Sonic.

It was 6:50. Sonic was at his house and getting ready. He looked at the time and sighed. "Well here goes whatever I put myself into!" Sonic said as he sprayed cologne onto his quills. He then sped off to Amy's house. He knocked on the door and Mr. Rose answered it. "Well hello Sonic." was all he said as Amy walked downstairs. "Hey Ames... Wow! You look great!" Sonic said as he gave his signature smile and thumbs up.

"*giggle* Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said as she grabbed her purse. "Sonic! Have her back before 11:00 please." Mr. Rose said. "Alright!" Sonic said as Amy grabbed his arm and they walked out of the door. "*sigh* They look so good together." Mr Rose said.

"So Sonic. Your looking good tonight!" Amy said as she got lost in his eyes. "Thanks and you look great as well!" Sonic said. "Uh.. Ames? You ok?" Sonic said as Amy stared at his eyes. "Oh yea sorry!" Amy said blushing. "It's ok." Sonic said with his bright smile. Sonic stopped at the restruant that he reserved. "Here we are!" Sonic said as he opened the door for Amy. "Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said as she smiled.

"Can I help you... Sonic the Hedgehog?" the waiter said. "Hey! I got a resservation for 7 O'clock." Sonic said as the waiter looked it up and faced Sonic. "Alright, follow me." the waiter said. Amy and Sonic followed the waiter to the table and they sat down. "What would you like to drink?" he asked. "I would like a Sierra Mist please." Sonic said. "I would like one as well." Amy said as she stared into Sonic's eyes.

"So Ames. Why were you crying about me?" Sonic asked. "I...I can't tell you." Amy said. "Oh it's alright Ames. You can tell me." Sonic said. "No Sonikku... I want to but it hurts too much." Amy said as she started to cry lightly. "Shhh... It's alright Ames." Sonic said as he hugged her. Amy love this, mostly because she had to give him force hugs. She liked feeling his warm body. "Well... its just that I have always loved you but you have barely acknoleged me. I was about to give up hope, but I kept thinking about you." Amy said as she began to cry into Sonic's arm.

Sonic was awestruck. "Wow Ames, I didn't know that you cared for me like that. I thought that you were just a fan." Sonic said as he patted Amy's back. "Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yes Amy?" Sonic asked. "C-Can we go out again soon?" Amy said afraid of what he might say. "Sure Ames. Just for you." Sonic said. "Yay!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

The waiter came back and smiled. "Here are you drinks." he said. Both of them looked up at the waiter, blushing. "What would you like to eat?" he asked. "I want a cheeseburger." Amy said happily. "Me too." Sonic replied. "Alright!" Rod said as he left to go fill the orders.

About 10 minutes later he came back and gave them their food. "Thanks!" Sonic and Amy said. They ate their food and left. Sonic checked the time on his phone. It was 9:05 P.M. "So Ames what do you want to do?" Sonic asked. "Just to spend time with you." Amy said nuzzling into his chest. Sonic smiled and laughed. "Ok. Lets walk through the. park." Sonic said as Amy grabbed his hand and they walked.

Sonic was walking through when he was spotted by Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. "Uhh... What's up Knuckles?" Sonic said nervously. "Nothing just walking with Rouge here." Knuckles said. "So you're here with your girlfriend I see!" Knuckles pointed out noticing that their hands were connected. "Um... No!" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head and blushing. Amy was blushing. "_Aw man i'm screwed!" _Sonic thought.

"Righttt..." Knuckles said. Him and Rouge walked off. "Hey Sonikku! Can we go to the beach since were close to there already?" Amy asked as she hugged Sonic. "Alright Ames." Sonic said. Sonic and Amy sat at the beach for an hour when Sonic noticed that it was 10:58. "Aw crap!" Sonic said. "What?" Amy said. "It's 10:58!" Sonic yelled as he picked her up bridal style and ran off to Amy's house.

Sonic arrived at 11:00 on the dot. He put Amy down and said "See ya tommrrow Ames!". He ran off to his house. Amy sighed as she entered. Her dad was wating for her. "How was it?" he asked. "It was amazing! He was really sweet." Amy said as she stared off into space. Mr. Rose chuckled. "All right get to bed." he said. "Allright good night dad." Amy said.

Sonic laid on his bed wondering about something that he was feeling. "What is this feeling?" he asked himself. He pondered this question and fell asleep quickly. Unkowningly, he was being watched by someone. "Well my son.. you'll find out what it is." she said.

**MUHAHA! You probably know who the someone is. Yea Yea I knida blew it at the 'my son' part. **

**Sonic: Yea you did!**

**Amy: I don't care. As long as i'm with my Sonikku.**

**Sonic: (blushes madly) Thanks Amy..**

**Superlol20: (dresses up in a tux and starts singing 'Reach for the stars' By Sonic Colors) **

**Sonic: Um... oook?**

**Amy: Strange...**

**Superlol20: Read and Review! (contiunes to sing)**

**Sonic: Wow you really like the song huh?**


	2. Our first Kiss

**Love at It's Finest**

**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up feeling happy about helping Amy. I just can't resist her ever so cute smile and personality "*sigh*" Everything about her makes me only love her more. WAIT! DID I JUST THINK THAT I LOVED HER? Man I think that I am starting to go insane. I heard a loud knock on my door. I proceded to go to it. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said as he entered. "Hey little buddy! What's up?" I asked. "Well I needed someone to talk to." Tails said as he sat down on Sonic's couch and played with his fingers.

"Sure. Whats there to talk about?" Sonic asked. "Well ever since I saw Cosmo I had fallen...in...love...with...her..." Tails said while stuuderring. "Wow. So why are you telling me this?" Sonic asked. "I...I... What do i do?" Tails said as he started weeping softly into his hands. Sonic had patted his back and said, "Well what do you think you should do?" Sonic asked. "I think that I should confess my love for her." Tails said.

"Well then do it!" Sonic said. Tails immediatly perked up and had a determined look. "You're right!" he said. "So anything else?" Sonic asked. "No. Nothing." Tails said. "Ok. Well can I talk to you about something?" Sonic said. "What?" Tails asked. "Well I went out with Amy for the first time last night." Sonic said. "Well I was wondering when you would do that!" Tails said.

"Well... I think that I am in love with her..." Sonic said as he stared off into space. "Well why do you think that?" Tails asked. Sonic was blanking out but he said as he stared off into space, "So beautiful...Amy..." Sonic snapped back into reality. "AUUGHH! Why did I say that?" Sonic asked to himself. "Well Sonic it sounds like you do really love her." Tails said.

"...Do I?" Sonic asked himself. "Well find out. Go out with Amy again and watch your actions." Tails said. "O...Ok.." Sonic said. Tails had left Sonic's house and Sonic began to ponder about his thoughts. He decided to play a song and figure his feelings out. He went into his secret compartment in his room and pulled out a box. There was a medallion in it.

"*sigh* Good times.. Good times... I miss them though." Sonic said. He put it on remebering everything and everywhere that he went with the medaillon. Then he remebered his brother and sister. "I miss them. I wonder what they're doing right now?" Sonic asked himself. Little did he know that the two were wondering what he was doing now.

"Hey Manic!" Sonia yelled at her brother. "Yea Sonia?" Manic said as he walked into her room. "What do you think Sonic is doing now?" she asked with a tear in her eye. Manic stared off into space and said. "I don't know sis. I don't know." Mainic said.

Sonic shed a single tear. He put the medallion on and walked out of his door to Amy's house. He knocked on Amy's door and Mr. Rose had answered it. "Ah. Sonic! What do you want?" he asked. "Hey Mr. Rose. Is Amy here?" Sonic asked. "Yes. But I want to tell you something." Mr. Rose said. "Uh... Sure?" Sonic replied.

Mr. Rose walked with Sonic into his private living room. He took a seat on his chair and Sonic sat down as well. "Sonic. I understand that you like my daughter." Mr Rose said with his eyes closed. "Yes." Sonic replied. "If I find out that you hurt her in any way... Trust me it won't be pretty." Mr. Rose said. "I would never imagine hurting Amy! Mr. Rose!" Sonic said. "Listen although you have saved my daughter from that Egg... whatever the hell his name is. I still don't trust you. Just remeber." Mr. Rose said as he exited the room.

Sonic exited behind him and walked up to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Amy said from behind the door. Sonic opened the door which made Amy happy. "SONIKKU!" Amy yelled as she hugged him. Mr Rose ran upstairs to find that Amy was hugging Sonic. He smiled and walked off. "Hey Amy... Can't...breathe..." Sonic said breathlessly. "Oh. Sorry Sonic."

Sonic asked. "So Ames what do you wanna do today?" Amy was shocked. "Y-You want to spend the day with me?" Amy said. "I would love to." Sonic said with his smile. Amy hugged him again. "Thanks Sonikku." Amy said with her eyes closed and hugging Sonic. "Anything for you Ames." Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy walked downstairs hand-in-hand. They stopped by Mr. Rose who was sitting on his living room chair and reading the paper. "Bye Daddy! I'm going out for the day!" Amy said happily. "Alright. Be home before 11:00" Mr. Rose said. Amy said, "Ok. Bye!" Amy then grabbed Sonic's hand and walked out the door.

"So Ames what do you wanna do today?" Sonic asked. "Just to spend the day with you." Amy said. Sonic let out a short laugh. "Hmm... I have an idea. You gotta trust me though." Sonic said. "Ok Sonikku." Amy said. "Alright close your eyes and get ready." Sonic said. Amy did what she was told. Sonic picked her up bridal style. Amy shriked. "It's ok Ames." Sonic said. Amy nuzzled into his chest and Sonic ran off to a certain spot.

He stopped and put Amy down. "Ok. Ames you can open your eyes now." Sonic said. Amy opened her eyes and she saw her surrondings. She became teary eyed. "Wow Sonikku! This is beautiful!" Amy said. They were in a meadow full of flowers and trees spread out. "Well i'm looking at something 20 times more beautiful." Sonic stared at Amy. "Aww.. Sonikku you are so sweet!" Amy said as she hugged him.

Sonic stared at her. Amy stared at him. Their faces became closer together until they noticed that they were close together. They both backed off. Blushing. "Sorry Sonikku." Amy said. Sonic looked back at her and went back to her face and their lips connected. Amy was shocked. "_WOW! He likes me! My one true love is kissing me!" _Amy kissed back.

The whole world felt like the tempature rose 10 degrees. Sonic backed away and Amy did as well. They both looked flustered. "Oh Sonikku! You do care about me!" Amy said as she started crying and hugged Sonic. "Amy I have always cared about you." Sonic said as he kissed her. Amy sighed. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "I love you but I don't know if this is a dream or not I wish it wasn't." Amy said. She pinched herself.

"OW!" she yelled. Sonic laughed. "Well i'm not dreaming at least." Amy said as she stole a kiss from Sonic. "So Sonikku. Wanna go to the mall today? I wanted to get some clothes." Amy said. "Sure Ames." Sonic said. They walked out of the meadow toward the Staion Square Mall.

Amy and Sonic were at the mall for four hours. Amy had found 5 shirts and 2 pairs of shorts in one store. "I'll get it Ames." Sonic said as he swiped his credit card. "Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said as she kissed him on the cheek. They thought that they heard giggling from outside the store. It was Tails and Cosmo looking at them. "Hey guys!" Sonic said as he and Amy blushed.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said. "Hey little buddy! I see you've told Cosmo." Sonic said a little too loudly. "Said what?" Coasmo said. "Um... Sonic I haven't yet." Tails said. "Uh.. Well nows the perfect time!" Sonic said. "Perfect time for what?" Amy said. "Your right Sonic." Tails said. He turned to Cosmo and said. "C-Cosmo... I..Love you!" Tails said. Cosmo went teary eyed. "R-R-Really?" Cosmo said looking into Tails eyes. "Yes." Tails said. Cosmo hugged him and started crying. "I love you Tails! I thought that I would never hear those words from you!" Cosmo said while crying.

Tails hugged her back. "Thanks Sonic." he mouthed. "No problem little buddy." Sonic said with his thumbs up. Sonic and Amy walked away towards the food court and sat down. "That was sweet of you Sonikku." Amy said while she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Ames." Sonic said as he kissed back. "What do you want to eat?" Sonic also asked. "Anything that you get Sonic." Amy said. "Alright. I'll be right back." Sonic said. Sonic went up to the food stand and talked to the cashier. "Hey can I have two cheeseburgers and 2 lemonades?" Sonic asked. "Alright. Hey! You're Sonic the hedgehog!" the cashier said. "Yes. Why?" Sonic asked. The cashier giggled and processed his order.

The cashier handed him his food and wrote something down on his recipt. "Have a good day!" she said as she handed the recipt to him. "What took so long?" Amy asked as Sonic walked over to her and gave Amy her food. "She kept flirting with me. Ugh.. She wrote something down on the recipt let me see what it was." Sonic said as he looked at the recipt.

It said, 'Call me! XOXO' Then there was her number. "What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked curiously. "She wrote her number down and told me to call her." Sonic said as he crumpled the recipt and threw it away. "She dosen't understand that I alrady have the most beautiful woman alive." Sonic said. "Aww... Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said as she kissed him.

They took their time eating and they talked. When they finished Sonic threw the food away and left hand in hand right in front of the cashier that gave him her number. She sweatdropped. "So Ames. What do you wanna do for a while?" Sonic asked. "Can we go to your secret spot?" Amy said. "Hm... Again?" Sonic asked. "Yes! It's so beautiful!" Amy said happily. "Alright. Only because I love you." Sonic said as he slapps his mouth. "Y-Y-You what?"Amy asked. "N-Nothing." Sonic said. "Oh. Ok." Amy said as she put her head down.

Sonic lifted her head up and kissed her. "Come on Ames." Sonic said. Sonic picked her up and she snuggled into his chest. Sonic loved when she did that. He ran off into his faveorite spot and set Amy down. Amy stared at her surrondings again. Then she noticed something on Sonic's neck. "Sonikku what's that?" Amy asked. "What's what?" Sonic asked obviously knowing the answer. "That necklace on you. Where'd you get it?" Amy asked.

"The Medallion? I've had it since I was born. My mother gave it to me. It is argueably the second most important thing in my life." Sonic said. "What's your first?" Amy asked. "You." Sonic said. "R-Really?" Amy asked tears welling up into her eyes. "Yes." Sonic said. Amy cried into his shoulders. Not tears of sadness. Happiness.

Sonic calmed her down and kissed her on the lips. "Oh Sonikku." she said as she cuddled up with him and sat in his lap. Sonic felt a stirring in his groin but he decided to ignore it he never felt this before.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Why does your necklace look like that?" Amy said. "Well let me show you why." Sonic said. Amy got off of his lap and Sonic stood up. He touched his medallion and a guitar appeared in his hands. "Wow! You know how to play a guitar?" Amy said. "There's many things that I would love to tell you but I decide against it because it may affect our relationship. Nothing bad." Sonic said. "Alright. Can you play for me?" Amy asked.

"Hm...I don't know..." Sonic said with his thinking face. "Pleaseee?" Amy asked with her puppy dog eyes. "_Darn It! Too Cute!" _Sonic thought. "Ok. Only for you. And one more thing." Sonic said. "What?" Amy asked. "Let's keep me knowing how to play a guitar on the down low." Sonic said. Amy giggled. "Alright Sonikku." she said. Amy sat eagerly awating for him to play.

Sonic let out a big sigh, "Well here goes something.. What should I play?" Sonic asked. "Whatever you know how to play Sonikku!" Amy said. "So cute." Sonic whispered. He sighed again. "Well here goes something again!" he said a bit louder.

**There's something missing! Somethings not quite right! And I can feel it callin' to me every night! **

**A little voice inside tells me someone is out there! And I will never give up! Searchin everywhere! **

**Someday!**

**We are gonna be together!**

**Someday!**

**Life will be so much better!**

**Somdeay! We will build a bond noone can break! Yeah!**

**Someday! No more dark clouds above! **

**Somday!**

**United in the light of Loove! **

**Someday!**

**We will build a bond noone can break! Yeah!**

**Someday!**

**Someday!**

**We'll be together someday!**

Sonic's gutiar dissappeares into his medallion. Amy is shocked by what he can sing. "Wow Sonikku! You were amazing!" Amy said in excitement. "Thanks!" Sonic said. Amy comes closer to him and tackels him to the ground and covers him in kisses. "Uhh...Security!" Sonic said while laughing. Amy kissed him again. This time Sonic kissed back. They both kissed pationatly for about 5 minutes. They both had to back up for air.

Sonic looked at his watch. It was 10:59. "Well I guess I should get you home now." Sonic said. He picked Amy up and ran off to her house. They stopped at the door and Amy gave Sonic one last kiss. Unfortuately, Mr. Rose opened the door at the same time to find his daughter kissing Sonic. "AMY ROSE! GET INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" he yelled. "Uh..Bye Ames." Sonic said. "Bye Sonikku!" Amy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic ran off to his house. He was a hero, yes. But he was still terrified of Amy's father. Meanwhile Amy's father was busy yelling at Amy. "I FORBID YOU TOO SEE HIM NOW AMY ROSE!" Mr. Rose yelled. "NO DAD! I LOVE HIM AND I WILL SEE HIM EVEN WHEN YOU TELL ME NOT TO!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She cried on her pillow for hours and then decided something.

"I'm gonna run away! He hates me but at least I will have someone to care for me!" Amy said. She packed her things in 5 minutes and jumped out of her bedroom window and pulled out her cell phone and began crying again.

Sonic: Hello?

Amy: Sonikku!

Sonic: What's wrong Ames? Your dad giving you a hard time?

Amy: No! He forbid me to see you!

Sonic: That's terrible!

Amy: I'm running away tonight. Can I stay with you?

Sonic: (thinking about the consequences) Uh.. Amy are you sure?

Amy: Yes! My father hates me for seeing you then I don't want to see him!

Sonic: Alright Amy. I'll meet you at the Station Square Park.

Amy: Thanks Sonikku

Sonic: No problem Ames.

Amy stopps at Station Square Park. She sits on a bench crying until she felt a warm presence around her. "Come on Ames." Sonic said. Amy looked up and saw Sonic with a passionate smile. "Are you ok?" Sonic said. "No. My father yelled at me!" Amy said. Sonic hugged Amy and Amy cried into his shoulder.

"Come on Ames. Let's get to my house and get some rest." Sonic said. Amy just still cried into his shoulder. Sonic picked her up bridal style and flung her things over his shoulder. He ran off to his apartment. He entered his apartment and set Amy down on his couch. "Want anything to eat or drink?" Sonic asked. "Some water would be nice." Amy said lightly. Sonic smiled and gave her some water. Amy drank it all in on chug. Sonic returned the cup back to the counter.

"Sonikku?" Amy asked. "Yes Ames?" Sonic asked. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Amy asked nervously. "W-What?" Sonic asked. "If you don't feel comfertable about it then it's ok." Amy said looking down. "No. Ames, you just took me by surprise. Yes you can." Sonic said. Amy looked up happily at him. "Come on let's get some sleep." Sonic said taking her hand and both of them getting into bed.

Sonic and Amy laid down in Sonic's bed. Amy snuggled up to Sonic's chest giving her comfert. "Good night Ames." Sonic said. "Goond night Sonikku. Thanks for letting me stay here." Amy said as she fell asleep. Sonic smiled and petted her quills for a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

**Superlol20: Whoo! Sorry about the delay in my stories. I was at a reader block.**

**Mr. Rose: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WRITING THAT!**

**Superlol20: Try me. (Pulls out a gigantic electricity cannon)**

**Mr. Rose: *Gulp***

**Sonic: Alright you can stop now Superlol20**

**Amy: Please don't hurt my father! He might of hurt my feelings but he's still my father!**

**Superlol20: (gun dissappeares in hand) Fine. But only because it's Sonic and Amy.**

**Sonic and Amy: Thanks!**

**Superlol20: (faces audience) Read and Review!**

**Sonic: NO FLAMING THIS STORY OR ELSE!**


	3. He Loves Me?

**Love at It's Finest**

**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 3**

Sonic woke up and noticed that Amy was hugging him. He was scared for a second. He looked down. His clothes were still on. "Phew. That's a relif." Sonic said. "What's a relif Sonikku?" Amy asked as she woke up. "Nothing." Sonic said. "Hungry?" he asked. "No." Amy said but her stomach said otherwise. "I don't want to be a burden Sonikku." Amy said. "Nonsense. Ames. I want you to feel as welcome as possible into my home." Sonic said as he went into the kitchen.

Sonic made a buffet for Amy. "Come on in Ames!" Sonic said. Amy looked at the table and started to drool. "You made all of this?" she asked. "Yep!" Sonic said with his trademark grin. Amy sat down and Sonic put a lot of food on her plate. "Wow Sonikku!" Amy said. She ate most of the food on her plate. Sonic got a big plate and did the same as well.

After breckfast Sonic put whatever was leftover in the fridge. "Um.. Sonikku? Are you sure I won't be a burden to you?" Amy asked. "No not at all. I will actually enjoy your company here." Sonic said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sonic saw who it was through the glass door. "Uh. Ames? It's your dad!" Sonic said. "Don't tell him i'm here!" Amy said as she hid.

Sonic walked to the door and opened it. "SONIC! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Mr. Rose yelled. "Ow... You didn't have to yell you know." Sonic said. "Sorry. I walked up to her room to apologize about my overreaction and she dissappeared. Sonic is she here?" Mr. Rose asked. "Um..." Sonic said but then Amy came into the room. "Amy!" Mr. Rose said happily as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Why did you run away?" Mr. Rose asked. "You said I couldn't see my love. I ran away to stay with him." Amy said. "Come on Amy. I'm taking you home." Mr. Rose said. "No. I want to stay here with Sonikku!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic. "What! Why?" Mr. Rose asked. "Because he cares for me unlike you!" Amy yelled at her father. "I do care for you Amy!" Mr. Rose said.

"Then why did you say I couldn't see my one true love?" Amy asked as she started crying and Sonic came up to hug her. "*sigh* I just don't want you going off and ruining your life Amy." Mr. Rose said. "Dad! Sonic is my best friend ever since he saved me!" Amy said. "I love him to death!" Amy said as she cried a bit more.

"Amy. Darling. If you truely want this. Please at least wait until your 18th birthday." Mr. Rose said. "Alright. But you cannot forbid me to see Sonikku!" Amy said. "Alright." Mr. Rose said. Amy and her father shared a hug. They both shed tears. "I'll go get your things Amy." Sonic said. "No Sonikku. Let's keep them here so we have less things to move when I turn 18 in a week." Amy said. "Alright." Sonic said.

"Come on Amy. Let's go home." Mr. Rose said. "Hold on. Sonikku! Let's go!" Amy said. "Are you sure you want me to come?" Sonic asked. "Yep!" Amy said happily. Sonic smiled and walked out the door with Amy and her father. Everything was going fine until they were crossing the last street. Amy was happily skipping across the road and Sonic and Mr. Rose were talking about Amy. "AMY!" Sonic yelled as he started to run to her.

"Wha?" was all Amy could say before getting hit by a car. "NO!" Sonic yelled. "AMY!" Mr. Rose yelled. "No time. Gotta get her to a hospital." Sonic said before picking her unconcious body and starting to run to the hospital. "Not without me!" Mr. Rose said. "Just go to the hospital I need to get Amy there as fast as possible." Sonic said. Mr Rose nodded. Sonic then sped off to the hospital.

Sonic slammed the hospital doors open, startling the front desk manager. She pushed a button and doctors came out with a strecher. Sonic put Amy on it and they ran off into the surgery room. An hour passed and Mr. Rose arrived. "Where have you been?" Sonic asked. "It's hard to run 10 miles thank you very much!" Mr. Rose said breathlessly.

Sonic puled out his cell phone and called several numbers at once and putting them all on one line.

Sonic: GUYS!

Knuckles: What?

Tails: *yawn* You woke me up Sonic!

Rouge: I'm gonna snap your neck if theres nothing important.

Cosmo: What is it Sonic?

Sonic: Amy's in the hospital. Get here NOW!

Sonic hung up and ten minutes later Cosmo and Tails arrived. "Took the Tornado X" Tails said. 25 minutes later Rouge and Knuckles arrive. Wouge goes up to Sonic and grabs him by the chest. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled. "She got hit by a car and I couldn't save her in time." Sonic said.

Sonic sat down and cried into his hands. Tails came up to him and said, "Sonic. There was nothing you could do." "No. I could have been faster." Sonic said. Tails sighed and sat back down. Rouge started crying and Knuckles pulled her into an embrace. They both noticed this and pulled away. Both blushing madly. Mr. Rose tried to show no emotion but it was to umberible to know that his daughter was going to die.

A tear left his eye. He quickly noticed this and shook his head. The doctor came out. "She will be ok but both of her legs are unusuable. Her right arm is broken. And above all else she had a Major Concussion. If you didn't get here any sooner she would have died." the doctor said. This made Sonic both very happy and sad.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Rose asked. "Yes. But be quiet. She's sleeping." the doctor said. They all walked into the room and saw Amy with her head, both of her legs, and her right arm were in casts. Sonic ran up to her and started crying at her bedside. Mr. Rose just stood there. Another tear left his eye. Rouge was crying onto Knuckles. Cosmo cried onto Tails and Tails hugged her.

"Why? Why? Why couldn't I save her?" Sonic asked himself. Mr. Rose came up to Sonic and patted his shoulder."It's alright Sonic." he said. Although he knew it wasn't.

Everyone started to leave. Only Mr. Rose and Sonic stayed. Mr. Rose slowly fell asleep then woke up. "I have to go Sonic. I'll be back in the morning." Mr. Rose said as he left.

Sonic pulled a chair up to Amy and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Amy." Sonic said as he fell asleep next to Amy's hand. A doctor came in and saw Sonic sleeping next to Amy's hand. "I'll let them be." he said. The doctor left.

* * *

**In the Morning...**

Amy's eyes fluttered open. "Wha? Where am I?" she asked to noone in particular. She saw Sonic laying next to her good hand. Amy smiled and started petting his quills. Sonic's awakened. "Amy! You're alright!" Sonic said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Sonikku. What happened?" Amy asked. "Ames, you don't remeber? You got hit by a car and I couldn't save you in time!" Sonic said as he started crying. "Come here." Amy said as Sonic came close to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. Amy rubbed his back and said. "It's all right Sonikku. I forgive you." Amy said. Sonic looked up and said, "I love you Ames." Amy was shocked. Sure she knew that he liked her as a friend but love her?

"R-Really?" Amy asked. "More than my own life." Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips. Amy started to cry. "Ames what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, i'd never thought that i would ever hear those words from your mouth. I LOVE YOU TO SONIC!" Amy yelled as she cried into her blue lovers arms.

Amy sat and cried on Sonic's arms for 10 minutes and her father arrived. "Hello Amy. I'm glad to see you awake. Sonic? When did you get here? They just let people in for visiting!" Mr. Rose said shocked. "I fell asleep here." Sonic said. "Ah. Well now I know that you care for my daughter." Mr. Rose said. Sonic blushed. "I will die for Amy if I had to." Sonic said. This in fact shocked Mr. Rose. He chuckled.

A doctor came in and said. "You can leave after you sign a few papers." he said. Mr. Rose left to sign some papers and then he came back with a wheelchair. "Alright. Let's go." he said. Sonic carried Amy onto the weelchair and kissed her forehead. They left the hospital and Mr. Rose said. "Sonic, I trust you. Can you take care of Amy?" he asked. "You want me to take care of Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yes. I'll tell you why in a few days or so." Mr. Rose said.

"Alright." Sonic said. Mr. Rose gave Sonic the wheelchair and kissed Amy on her forehead. "Have a good time sweety." he said as he walked off. Sonic and Amy were both confused. Then Sonic got over it and said, "Hang on Ames!" before running at his top speed back to his house.

Sonic arrived at his apartment and shut the door. "Hold on Ames. I'll go get everything for you ready." Sonic said as he left. Amy heard Sonic moving things around and then he came back. "Alright. Let's go." Sonic said as he wheeled Amy into the living room. He picked her up and placed her on the bed that he had moved into the living room. It was facing the T.V. So Amy could watch T.V. Amy also saw that Sonic had a king size bed.

"Alright Amy. Do you want anything?" Sonic asked. "Can I have a soda?" Amy asked. Sonic ran off into the kitchen and got Amy some potato chips and a grape soda. "Anything else?" Sonic asked. "Just to spend time with you and watch T.V." Amy said. Sonic chuckled and turned on the T.V. He then sat down on the bed next to Amy. She snuggled up to him and Sonic kissed her.

"Sonikku..." she lightly purred. "Yes?" Sonic asked. "I'm a little tired. Let's get some sleep." Amy asked. "Alright." Sonic said as he shut off the T.V. and climbed back into bed with Amy. Amy fell asleep quickly. Sonic hugged her and fell asleep. Sonic sighed. His life was taking a different course than he first imagined. But, he liked it.

* * *

**Superlol20: YEA!**

**Sonic: Yea what?**

**Superlol20: Um... I really don't know.**

**Sonic: Moron.**

**Superlol20: SAIKU!**

**Amy: (whimperes and hides)**

**Sonic: What the heck was that?**

**Superlol20: Don't know but it seemed right at the time.**

**Sonic: Ok then... Read and Review please.**

**Amy: (still hiding) No flames?**


	4. Recovery Time

**Love at It's Finest**

**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 4**

Amy woke up and remebered that her legs were broken. She saw Sonic and hugged him with her good arm until he woke up. "...Mornin Amy..." Sonic said sleepily. "Good morning Sonikku." Amy said snuggling up to him. Sonic chuckled. "Want some breckfast?" Sonic asked. "It's alright. I'm already causing you enough trouble staying here." Amy said. Then her stomach grumbled. "You're no trouble Amy." Sonic said to Amy as he petted her quills. Amy purred onto him.

Amy was happy. Although she was badly injured and had a broken arm she was happy regeardless. "Hold on Ames. I'll go get you some breckfast." Sonic said as he got out of bed. Amy giggled. "It's not like I can get out of bed anways!" she said. Sonic chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Sonic began to make breckfast when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it. It was Tails and Cosmo.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said. "Hello Sonic." Cosmo said. "Is Amy here or at her dad's house?" Tails asked. "She's in the living room." Sonic said. Cosmo went to the living room to talk to Amy. "Hey Sonic can I ask you something?" Tails asked. "Sure. But in the kitchen I need to finish breckfast for Amy." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails walked into the kitchen and Sonic began to make Amy's breckfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. "So Sonic. What happened with Amy's dad?" Tails asked. "Oh. Nothing." Sonic said. "He was overly tired and decided to go home to sleep. Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me!" Sonic said as he popped the toast into the toaster. He picked up a phone and began to dial a number.

Mr. Rose: Hello?

Sonic: Hey Mr. Rose your daughter is up now if you want to see her.

Mr. Rose: Thanks. I'll be there in about 20 minutes.

Sonic: Alright

Sonic hangs up the phone and finishes Amy's breckfast. He cooks the eggs and fries the bacon. He then made Amy a plate. He went into the room and gave Amy her food. "Here you are my princess." Sonic said. Amy blushed lightly and began to eat with her good hand. "Wow Sonikku! You're really good with food." Amy said. "Why thank you." Sonic said as he bowed. Amy giggled.

Amy was eating when there was another knock on the door. He opened it. It was Amy's father. "Hey Mr. Rose. Amy's in the living room eating breckfast." Sonic said. "Thank you Sonic for taking care of her. It seems that she likes to be near you." Mr. Rose said. "Amy's the best!" Sonic said with his signature thumbs up and grin. "Hurt her and you'll be sorry." Mr. Rose said. "I would never think of hurting Amy." Sonic said.

Mr. Rose narrowed his eyes and walked to where Amy was. Amy was eating with one hand and her dad came up to her. "Hey there Amy." he said. "Hi dad!" she replied. Mr. Rose looked at Tails and Cosmo who were staring at him. "Alright. You want anything Ames?" Sonic asked. "I'm good!" Amy said back happily.

Sonic turned on the T.V. and walked into the kitchen. Tails followed him. "What did Amy's dad want?" Tails asked. "Probably to drop off a few of her things." Sonic said. "Alright." Tails said. "Want a drink or something to eat?" Sonic asked. "Something to drink please." Tails said. Sonic got himself and Tails a Sierra Mist and walked back to Amy.

"Amy. Has he done anything to you?" Mr. Rose asked. "No dad. The only thing that Sonikku has done is take care of me." Amy said. "Are you sure?" Mr. Rose asked. "Yes dad. Sonic is the sweetset person alive." Amy said. Sonic walked in with Tails and they sat near Amy. Mr. Rose stood up and said, "Alright Sonic. I will check up on her every day. Cn I trust you to take care of her?" Mr. Rose asked. "Yes sir!" Sonic said.

Amy's father stood up and left. Tails said, "Well, we just came to chek up on Amy and you. Come on Cosmo." Tails said as he and Cosmo stood up. "See ya little buddy!" Sonic said. "See ya Sonic!" Tails said as he left Sonic's house.

Sonic sat down next to Amy and petted her quills softly. Amy snuggled into his chest. She purred lightly. Sonic loved when she purred onto him. "Hey Sonikku?" she asked. "Yes Ames?" Sonic asked. "Can we go out soon?" she asked. Sonic chuckled. "Let's wait until you heal a bit." Sonic said.

Amy and Sonic watched T.V. for a long time. All of the time, Sonic hugging and kissing her the whole time. Amy fell asleep with Sonic holding her. Sonic then noticed light snoring from her and turned off the T.V. and laid back into bed with her. He gave her one last kiss. "Goodnight Ames." he said. He held her in his arms and fell asleep lightly.

* * *

**Superlol20: Eh... Could'ave made it longer eh?**

**Sonic: Probably...**

**Amy: When can I keep dating Sonikku?**

**Superlol20: Soon.. Next chapter lets say.**

**Amy: YAY!**

**Sonic: (sweatdropps)**

**Superlol20: This what i'll do 'till it's over.. 'till its over... But it's far from over...**

**Sonic: Can you please stop singing?**

**Superlol20: I thought that you loved to sing Sonic...**

**Sonic: Shhh... Amy dosen't know that...**

**Amy: You sing Sonikku?**


	5. Recovery Time Part 2

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

6 Days Later...

Amy's father had visited Amy and Sonic every day for several hours now. Every time bringing Amy's things over. Amy's father, every time he visited Sonic and Amy, paid meaningless threats against Sonic. Just to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Amy.

Sonic woke up and kissed Amy on the lips. Amy's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Sonikku." Amy said as she cuddled up to Sonic. "Happy Birthday Amy!" Sonic said as he kissed her again. "Oh yea! I forgot it was my birthday!" Amy said. "You wanna open your present from me now or later?" Sonic asked. "Now!" Amy said obviously excited.

Sonic chuckled and said, "Alright let me go get it." Sonic said. Sonic went off into his bedroom and grabbed his present for Amy. He then carried it back to Amy and he said, "Alright. You can open it now." Amy opened Sonic's present and saw a gold necklace with a ruby for the pendant. "Wow Sonic! This is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Amy said as she put it on.

Sonic smiled and kissed Amy. "Only for you Ames." Sonic said. Somone knocked on Sonic's door. "Probably your dad." Sonic said flatly. Amy giggled. Sonic opened the door and Mr. Rose came in with a bunch of gifts for Amy. "Hello darling. How are you?" Mr. Rose asked. "I'm alright dad." Amy said with a smiled.

"Amy, are you sure you want to live here?" Mr. Rose asked. "Yes!" Amy said excitedly. Mr. Rose exited Sonic's house and came back in with the last of Amy's things. Amy was busy tearing through her presents. "Thanks daddy!" Amy said as she opened her last gift from her father. Mr. Rose smiled, "All for you Amy."

Then came another knock on the door, revealing Tails and Cosmo. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said. "Hey little buddy! Hey Cosmo!" Sonic said as he waved them into his house.

Tails and Cosmo gave their present to Amy. Amy opened it. It was a personal laptop. "Thanks Tails! Thanks Cosmo!" Amy said as she hugged Tails with her good arm. She then hugged Cosmo with her good arm.

Yet another knock came to Sonic's door. It was Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey there Sonic." Knuckles said. Rouge was holding a gift for Amy. "Hey Knuckles! Hey Rouge! Amy's in the living room." Sonic said as he pointed to the living room.

Rouge and Knuckles gave Amy their present. Amy opened it. "Wow guys!" Amy said. They were pearl earrings. "Well, Rouge pretty much picked out the whole thing." Knuckles said.

Sonic made a lemon cake, Amy's faveorite. He then frosted it and put 19 candles on it. 18 for years of birth, and 1 for good luck. He then lit them and walked into the living room.

Everyone sung Happy Birthday to her. Amy blew the candles out in one blow and then everone cheered for her. Sonic cut pieces of cake for everybody and Amy, an extra big piece. Sonic sat down next to Amy, who was eating cake. Everyone else was conversing with each other.

"So Ames. You get what you wanted?" Sonic asked. "I already had what I wanted Sonikku. I wanted you and I have you." Amy said with a smile that had cake in her teeth. Sonic chuckled and then continued to eat. Amy went up to Sonic and kissed him. Mr. Rose saw this and it took all of his nerves to be able to not hit Sonic.

Sonic and Amy finished their cake and everybody else finished and left. Sonic then sat down next to Amy. "So Ames, where do you want to go tonight?" Sonic asked. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "I mean out to eat!" Sonic said with a big smile.

"Wherever you want to eat Sonikku. As long as i'm with you." Amy said."No Amy. It's your birthday, you decide where to eat." Sonic said. "Hm... Can we go out to that new restarunt near the mall?" Amy asked. "Alright Amy. You wanna get dressed?" Sonic asked. "Yep! Can you help me?" Amy asked.

Sonic's eye twitched. Amy thought, "_Too Early... I messed up our relationship.." _Sonic said nervously, "..Ok..Amy..." Sonic said. Sonic brought Amy to the bathroom and brought her clothes with him.

Amy took her dress off and Sonic handed Amy her other dress while his back was turned. Amy was dressed and ready to go in her pink dress. "Wow Ames. You look great!" Sonic said with his thumbs up and smile. Amy skipped a heartbeat whenever Sonic did that.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked. "Yep!" Amy said happily. Sonic put her in a wheelchair and sped off to the restruant. Sonic went up to the front desk manager.

"Hello and welcome to...Sonic the Hedgehog?" the manager asked. "Yep! I have a reservation for two tonight." Sonic said. The manager looked through the reservation book, surely enough, Sonic's name was on the list.

They got a waiter and Sonic put Amy up on a chair. They then ordered their drinks and then the waiter left. Sonic was about to talk to Amy when...

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WHO THE HECK IS SHE!" a familiar female voice said. Sonic turned around and his smile turned into a frown as he saw who it was. "Oh fuck..." Sonic muttered.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: So I changed my name from Superlol20 to Infinity Warrior.**

**Sonic: Sounds better.**

**Amy: A little bit. **

**Infinity Warrior: Tacos are delicious. **

**Sonic: Oooook?**

**Amy: Read and Review?**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	6. Past Reblasted

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

"Uh...Sally? This is Amy Rose. It's her birthday..." Sonic said. "I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS OR WHAT HER NAME IS!" Sally yelled at him. Amy yelled, "STOP YELLING AT HIM!" Sally turned to Amy and walked up to her. "So you're that little bitch who is stealing Sonic away from me?" Sally threatened. "Bitch? You're the Bitch for interrupting us!" Amy yelled. "That's Enough!" Sonic yelled.

Sally and Amy's attention turned to Sonic. "Sally you stop cussing at her. It's her birthday and she's been having a bad one already." Sonic said. Sally replied, "I don't care. She dosen't deserve you." "Sally leave...now.." Sonic said.

"No! Not until I get you as my boyfriend!" Sally said. "No." Sonic said. "Then I won't leave you alone!" Sally yelled. The manager came up. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. "Yes. This...thing keeps bothering us." Sonic said pointing to Sally. "I'm terribly sorry miss but I will have to escort you out." the manager said.

Sally gritted her teeth. "You are gonna pay Sonic. You and that Amy of yours!" Sally yelled as she was dragged away. Sonic and Amy slowly ate their food and exited the restruant hoping that Sally wasn't still out there. They stepped out and saw Sally with a gun pointing towards Amy. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" she yelled.

The bullet clicked into the barrel. The primer hit the bullet. The crack of a gun. A bullet flew out of the barrel, straight toward Amy's head. Her heart skipped a beat.

Time seemed to move a nano second per second. Time almost seemed to stop. Sonic ran in front of Amy and took the bullet in his arm. He clutched at it in pain.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. Sally shot another bullet at Amy. Sonic took it in his other arm. "UGH!" Sonic grunted as the bullet ripped flesh from his body.

Sally unloaded the rest of her gun into Amy, each time Sonic taking the hit for her. Sonic had many bullet wounds. The manager came out, shocked. Sonic used the most of his strength to punch Sally in the face, knocking her unconcious and breaking her nose.

Reality set in and, Sonic passed out from blood loss. The manager grabbed a cell phone and called '911' The Ambulance and Police came a minute later to take Sonic and Amy to the hospital and to arrest Sally.

Sonic and Amy were rushed to the hospital, all the time Amy was crying over Sonic. Amy kissed Sonic on the lips many times and cried onto his chest. "Sonikku.. Why?" Amy said with tears. Sonic groaned, "B-Because I love you Ames.." Sonic whispered before passing out again.

They arrived at the hospital where Sonic was rushed into a room. Amy was crying outside the door. The doctor came out with a blood stained coat and gloves. "Are you his wife?" the doctor asked. Amy blushed, "No, his girlfriend." "Does he have any family?" the doctor asked. "Not that he has told me about yet." Amy said. The doctor sighed.

A nurse came out and said, "He's stable now." "Ok. You can go in to see him but, he's under pain medicine so be careful." the doctor said. Amy wheeled herself in and stopped next to Sonic's hand. She kissed it and him on the lips lightly. When she did this, Sonic awoke, very sleepily.

"...Amy?...What are you...Why are you crying?" Sonic said sleepily. "Sonic!" Amy yelled and hugged him. "Ow." Sonic remarked. "I'm sorry." Amy said. "For what? Being my girlfriend? So what. I knew I'd have to deal with her sooner or later." Sonic said.

Amy smiled. "Thank you for protecting me." she said. Sonic smiled. "I may not be able to do much in these next days but, I'll always love you Amy." Sonic said. "And I'll love you forever too Sonic." Amy said as she fell asleep next to her blue hero/lover's hand. Sonic used a bit of his strength to lift his hand and pet her gently.

Amy purred into his hand. Sonic fell asleep very fast, but, not before saying, "I love you Amy Rose."

Sonic was dreaming about him and Amy just making out and giving each other compliments and saying 'I love you' to each other many times.

Amy was dreaming about Sonic asking him to marry her. (Usual)

Little did Amy know, that Sonic was plotting on actually doing it. (hint hint) (not perverted, you idiots! Er... not yet at least...)

_In the morning, (more spicifically) 11:00 A.M. _

Sonic woke up and saw Amy was still there and laying her head on his hand. Sonic had a lot more strength than he did last night. Sonic sat up. Amy groggily woke up and said, "Sonic, please lay back down." Sonic chuckled. "I'm ok Ames." Sonic said.

A doctor came in with Tails and Cosmo. "This man here claims to be related to you. Is this correct?" the doctor asked. "I adopted him so, yes." Sonic said. The doctor handed Tails some release papers and then Tails signed them.

Cosmo and Tails left for a moment then came back with one wheelchair. "Alright you two are free to go." the doctor said. Tails helped Sonic onto the wheelchair and Cosmo got Amy. They left the hospital and went to Sonic's house. Tails helped Sonic and Cosmo helped Amy onto a bed and turned the T.V. on.

"What happened?" Tails asked. "Sally." Sonic replied. Tails immediatly knew. "Ok. You want us to stay here for a little bit?" Tails asked. "Yea. There's a bed in the room next door you two lovebirds can share." Sonic said with a grin.

Tails and Cosmo blushed. They ran off into another room. Sonic then turned to Amy. "You tired?" he asked. "Yes. You?" Amy asked back. "Yes that medicine took a toll on me." Sonic said. Amy shut the T.V. off.

Sonic hugged Amy and said, "Good afternoon nap." Amy giggled and fell asleep in his arms. "I love you." Amy said as she drifted off. "I love you too." Sonic said as he drifted off as well.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Good Chapter!**

**Sonic: Really...**

**Amy: I swear if I wasn't in this chair I would'ave...**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**

**Amy: YOU CUT ME OFF!**


	7. Recovery Time Part 3

****

Love at It's Finest

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

Sonic and Amy woke up simoultanisaly. Tails slowly walked in, to see if they were up about three minutes later. "It's about time you guys woke up!" Tails said with a smile. "You fell asleep at 4.P.M. and it's 3 P.M. now!" he added. He chuckled.

Sonic was shocked, he never slept in past 11:00 A.M. Amy yawned like it was nothing. Sonic struggled to get out of bed. Amy couldn't because of her leg. "Sonic don't hurt yourself!" Amy cried out. "Don't worry Ames. I won't!" Sonic said with his signature smile that melted Amy from the inside. He turned on the T.V. and gave the remote to Amy. He kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be back soon. Ok Amy?" Sonic asked. "Ok." Amy sighed. Sonic grabbed his wallet and then motioned Tails to go outside. "Be careful Sonic!" Amy said. Sonic turned around and smiled.

They went into the living room. "Ok Tails, I want you to come with me. I know that I am supposed to take it fairly easy but I have to do this." Sonic said. "Ok Sonic." Tails replied. They walked out of the house and began walking in a direction. About 3 minutes of walking later, Tails asked, "Where are we going?" "You'll find out." Sonic said.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes until they arrived at a jewelery store. "Are you..." Tails began to ask but Sonic interrupted him. "Yea." he said. They entered the store as a bell dinged.

The only person in the store walked up to them and said, "Hello and welcome to... Sonic the Hedgehog?" in confusion. "Yea." Sonic said. "But.. Why are you here?" he asked. "I can't be here to get an engagement ring?" Sonic asked. "Well if it's engagement rings, you've come to the right place. My name is Rod." Rod said. "Is it too personal to ask who you are proposing to?" he asked.

"No. Her name is Amy Rose." Sonic said. "The pink hedgehog?" Rod asked. "Yep." Sonic said. "Alright. Sorry about that, follow me and i'll lead you to our best rings that we have in stock." Rod said. He walked to a door and punched a 15 digit code and they heard a click.

The door opened. Rod entered and motioned Sonic and Tails to come into the vault. They obliged and followed him. Sonic and Tails' jaw dropped. They had never seen so many jewels, except when they saw Rouge's private gem collection.

"Wow." Was all they could say. "Take a look around." Rod said. Tails and Sonic looked around all of the beautiful jewelery. Two things caught Sonic's eye. "Hey Tails look at this!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails ran over to Sonic and stared at the two things he was looking at.

"Ah yes, those two. That one is a necklace piece with a Ruby and a Sapphie. The Ruby was found as a lighter color, making it look pink. It also comes with a ring that is 24 karat gold, 4 karat Ruby, again, looking pink, and a 4 karat Sapphie, on the other side. Then in the center is a 10 karat diamond." Rod said.

"How much." Sonic stated. "Um... Hold on." Rod said as he pulled out a book. "How does... $100,000 sound?" Rod asked. "Ok!" Sonic said. They exited the vault and Sonic paid the $100,000 for the set.

Sonic and Tails walked home. "Wow Sonic. I didn't know that you loved her THAT much. $100,000 is a lot of money." Tails said. "I know but nothing is too good for Amy." Sonic said as he drifted off into a daydream.

Tails noticed the blue hedgehog and snapped his fingers in front of his face, waking him from his daydream. "Oh. Sorry." Sonic said.

They arrived back at Sonic and Amy's house and Sonic opened the door. Tails shut it. Sonic hid the ring in his pocket and was planning on giving Amy the necklace now.

He opened the door to where thry both stayed. Amy was sitting on the bed. Mr. Rose was sitting on a chair at Amy's side. "Hi Sonic." Amy said. "Hey Ames." Sonic said as he struggled to walk over to the bed. He fell down on it. "Huh. Must'ave worked my legs too hard." Sonic said. "Oh my god Sonic! I told you not to!" Amy said.

"I'm sorry Ames. I got you something though!" Sonic said. "Close your eyes." Sonic said. "Oh ok." Amy said. Sonic took out the necklace box. Mr. Rose studied this necklace box with curiosity.

Sonic took the necklace out and put it around Amy's neck. "Open your eyes now." Sonic said. Amy looked at her new necklace. "WOW!" she exclaimed. She hugged Sonic and kissed him. "Thanks Sonikku." she whispered.

Mr. Rose got up and said, "Goodbye Amy. Goodbye Sonic. I have to take care of a few things at work." he said before he left. Amy was hugging and kissing Sonic. "Thanks so much Sonic. Is this real?" she asked. "Yep. 100% real." Sonic said. "Wow! This must have costed a fortune!" Amy exclamed. "Yes, but nothing but the best for my Amy." Sonic said.

Amy blushed. "I'm tired. You?" Sonic said. "Yea." Amy yawned. "Alright. Goodnight." Sonic said. "Goodnight, my love." Amy said as she snugled up to Sonic.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Ok.**

**Sonic: Wow I'm loaded.**

**Amy: Thanks for the necklace!**

**Infinity Warrior: No problem... Read and Review..**

**Sonic: No Flames!**


	8. Nightmare

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

Sonic awoke in the middle of the night. The bed was moving. He took a look over at Amy and saw that she was struggling with her eyes closed. "No..." she whispered while she struggled. Sonic gently placed a hand on her and shook her. "Amy." he said. "No!" she said louder, while keeping her eyes closed.

Sonic shook Amy even more. "Amy!" he exclaimed. She still didn't wake up. "No!" she yelled in her sleep. Sonic shook her a bit rougher. "Amy!" he yelled. Amy jolted up and yelled, "SONIC! NOOO!" She was shivering a lot, she had a nightmare, Sonic guessed. He hugged her and said, "It's alright. I'm right here."

Amy quivered in his arms. She began to lightly cry into them. "Sonic? Is that really you?" Amy asked. "Yes Ames. It is me." Sonic replied. "Oh Sonic! I thought you were dead!" she cried. "Ssshhh. It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded. Sonic smiled and wiped a tear away from her eye.

Tails and Cosmo entered. Tails had a frying pan in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding the frying pan up to his face. "Nothing. Amy just had a nightmare. Dude. Why do you have a frying pan?" Sonic asked with a chuckle. "Uh.. I don't know really." Tails replied.

"Ok guys goodnight." Cosmo said. She grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him out of the room. Amy went back into Sonic's arms leaning against his chest. "Ok. Tell me about it." Sonic said.

"Well..." Amy started.

_Flashback to Dream_

_It was winter time. December, 15th. _

_Sonic and Amy were walking down the sidewalk, talking. "Hey Ames. What do you want for Christimas?" Sonic asked. Amy thought for a moment then replied, "All I want for Christimas, is you Sonic." Sonic chuckled for a moment._

_He got closer to Amy and held her hand, making Amy blush. "Alright. Then all I want is you for Christimas." he replied. Amy giggled for a moment, a while back, Sonic would have never said that. _

_Suddenly, five of Eggman's robots appeared in front of them, almost as out of thin air. They opened fire. Poor Sonic didn't realize untl it was too late. He was gunned down by all five robots and they then dissappeared. _

_Sonic was bloody, there were bullet holes all over his chest and he was barely breathing. "SONIC!" Amy yelled. "Amy..." Sonic replied. "Sonic! No!" Amy exclaimed. "Sorry Ames... I guess... I can't fill your wish... Goodbye, my rose..." Sonic said as he took his last breath. "Sonic! Don't leave me! Please!" Amy yelled. _

_No response. "SONIC!" she yelled. "SONIC!" she repeated. She fell down to her knees and began to cry. "SONIC! NOO!" she screamed._

_End Dream Flashback._

Amy cried softly into Sonic's chest. "... And that was what happened..." she said. "Ames. Look at me." Sonic said. "W-What?" she asked with tears still welling up in her eyes. "Amy I love you and always will. I promise that I won't leave you." Sonic said. "Y-You promise?" she asked. "I promise with my life." Sonic said.

Amy snuggled up into his chest. "Thanks Sonikku." she whispered into his ear before falling asleep onto him. Sonic kissed Amy's forehead and then quickly fell asleep, thanks to her purring onto his chest.

_The Next Morning..._

Amy awoke to her sleeping by herself. She was scared for a moment, then she remebered the promise Sonic made last night. Sonic came back with two sandwiches on a plate. "Morning Amy!" he excitedly said. "Good Morning Sonic." Amy said with a yawn. "How did you sleep?" Sonic asked. "Better when you said you'd never leave me." Amy said.

Sonic smiled. He picked the remote to the T.V. and sat down on the bed. "Here you go Amy." Sonic said as he handed her a sandwich. It was a regular ham-and-cheese sandwich. "Thanks Sonic." she replied. "No problem." Sonic said with a smile and a mouthful of food. Amy giggled slightly.

They ate their food in almost silence. They were watching T.V. and half of the time Amy was lying on Sonic's shoulder. After they finished, Sonic put the plate up and came back. "So Amy. What do you want to do today?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at the clock, 12 'o clock currently. "Whatever you want to do Sonikku." Amy rhymed.

"Um... How about we go out tonight?" Sonic asked. Amy's ears perked up and her tail began to wag. "Yes!" she excitedly exclaimed. Sonic chuckled then remebered something. "So Amy. How do you like your new necklace?" Sonic asked. "I love it Sonic! Wait... How much was it?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." Sonic said. "Tell me." Amy stated. "Ok. But don't yell. It was $100,000 in price." Sonic said. "WHAT?" Amy asked confusingly. "Y-You spent that much on me?" she asked. "Of course. Nothing is too good for my rose here." Sonic said. Amy smiled greatly. "I'll take great care of it." she said.

Sonic smiled. He shut the T.V. off and put Amy in her wheelchair. "Come on. Let's go out for the day." he said. Amy blushed for a moment then asked, "Um... Sonic? Can you help me get into some different clothes?"

Sonic's face could then be mistaken for a plum, because of all the blood that rushed to his head.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: (shiveres) Guys... Never go to youtube and type in Revlation 9 backwards. It's by the beatles... It's really creepy...**

**Infinity: Ah yes. I do remeber that.**

**Sonic: Ok?**

**Amy: What's the Beatles?**

**Infinity Warrior: It's a... Never mind. Read and Review.**

**Infinity: I agree. No Flames!**


	9. Normal Times?

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

Sonic smiled. He shut the T.V. off and put Amy in her wheelchair. "Come on. Let's go out for the day." he said. Amy blushed for a moment then asked, "Um... Sonic? Can you help me get into some different clothes?"

Sonic's face could then be mistaken for a plum, because of all the blood that rushed to his head.

Amy giggled as she saw the blush on his face. "Please? I'll keep my undergarments on if it makes you more comfortable." Amy said as she raised herself out of her wheelchair using her hands to get a kiss on his neck, then lower herself. "Alright. But only because I love you Ames." Sonic replied with a caring smile. Sonic wheeled Amy over to the dresser and grabbed her clothes and then after that, he wheeled her over to the bathroom.

Sonic opened the bathroom door and wheeled her inside, then shut the door. "Come on! I wanna go shopping today!" Amy exclaimed. "Uh... O-Ok." Sonic stuttered. He was really nervous about taking Amy's clothes off. Rather that and his paranoia about her father kicking the door down and seeing this, then killing him.

Amy giggled about his nervousness, but in reality, respected that. She took his hand and then put it on her dress, closed his hands and lifted the dress, as she slipped one arm out of her dress at once. Sonic's eye twitched. He was self-consciously taking Amy's dress off. He then took the dress that was behind him and gave it to her. Amy put it on, because she thought that she was making Sonic really nervous.

As soon as she put the dress on, she kissed Sonic which in turn, broke his consciousness. "Huh?" he asked as he snapped out of his trance. "Let's go!" Amy happily said. Sonic smiled and wheeled her out of the bathroom. Tails and Cosmo were out in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Hey guys, do you want to come shopping with us?" Amy asked.

Cosmo suddenly popped up and exclaimed, "Yes!" Tails shrugged. Seems he thought that a little time with Sonic, Cosmo, and Amy would do him some good. Or not. As long as he was with Cosmo and his friends were ok, he didn't care what they did.

Sonic and Amy waited while Tails and Cosmo got ready. "So Sonic. Why were you so scared about taking my dress off?" Amy asked, hoping to get a reply. "Well... Um... I'm a bit paranoid at times but the real reason was that I wondered if you didn't want me to do that and you would get mad at me." Sonic's reply was.

Amy stared at Sonic for a moment. He was... Scared? She knew that he was shy but Sonic the Hedgehog scared? Amy took Sonic's hand and whispered, "Sonikku, don't be scared of me, ever." Sonic smiled. He kissed her forehead and replied to her comment, "I'll try to work it over."

Just then, Tails and Cosmo both came out of the room at the same time. Sonic asked, "You guys ready?" Tails nodded and then they walked out of the house, with the sun shining on them. It was fairly warm outside. Tails knew that it was 90 degrees Fahrenheit, because he checked the weather channel for today.

As they walked along, they made small talk. Tails asked Sonic in a voice that was so low, that only he could hear it, "Sonic. Do you know when you are proposing to Amy?" "I'll tell you later Tails." was Sonic's reply.

Cosmo and Amy, thankfully didn't hear it. They talked about Amy's new necklace and the origin of it. Then they talked to each other about what they wanted at the mall. They kept walking then suddenly, Sonic felt strange. It was a feeling that you couldn't describe. Like, it was a large pain that was throughout his entire body that started off as a basic tingling.

Sonic held his head, due to another source of pain in his head. Tails noticed this and asked, "You ok Sonic?" "Yea. I feel funny though." Sonic replied. "Don't strain your self Sonic." Amy said, becoming worried about him. He gripped his left arm, in pain.

Sonic suddenly stopped, and so did the wheelchair that Amy was in. Tails and Cosmo walked a few more steps until they noticed that Sonic and Amy weren't behind them so they stopped as well. "Sonic? You ok?" Amy asked. Sonic didn't reply. Tails and Cosmo walked back to them. "You ok Sonic?" Tails asked. Still, Sonic did not reply. Cosmo looked at him with concern.

Sonic slowly fell to the ground, hitting his head, taking every single ounce of impact at first. "SONIC!" Amy yelled. Tails immediately went up to him. He felt for a pulse in Sonic's neck, to no avail.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey!**

**Infinity: Quite unfortunate.**

**Amy: *cries* Why?**

**Tails: You Suck.**

**Infinity Warrior: Don't take it out on me! Read and Review!**

**Infinity: Yes, No Flames.**


	10. Forever Dead

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

Sonic was dead. That was a true statement to the world. "Sonic!" Amy yelled, as she cried for him. Tails pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911.

911: Hello this is the operator, what is the nature of your emergency?

Tails: We have Sonic the Hedgehog here who just passed out. His heart isn't beating so I think that he may have had a heart attack. Hurry up!

911: Stay calm sir! The ambulence is on its way to your position. Can you perform CPR?

Tails: I can.

911: Alright, i'll stay on the line until the ambulance arrives.

Tails: Ok.

Tails performed CPR on Sonic. '_30 compressions 2 breaths' _Tails remembered. He pressed upon Sonic's chest 30 times and then tilted his head back and breathed twice into his mouth. Tails repeated with his compressions. Then, another two breaths.

Tails put his paw up to Sonic's throat, still, nothing. A siren was heard as an ambulance truck rounded the corner. It stopped in front of them, with a screeching halt. Two men jumped out of the back of the truck with a stretcher. A third jumped out from the front. "Come on! Move it! We got a serious emergency here!" he yelled. The men picked up Sonic and Tails helped them.

The two men jumped in the back of the truck, one was moving his hand to tell Tails to get on. "Cosmo! Get Amy to the hospital! NOW!" he yelled. Cosmo stiffened up; Tails never yelled at her unless it was serious. "Ok." she replied. Tails jumped in the back of the ambulance and the men shut the door.

Amy was crying badly. Her love... Her one love was dead. She wanted to yell it to the world, but her tears prevented it. "Come on Amy! Let's get to the hospital quick!" Cosmo partially yelled. "I love you Sonic..." Amy whispered through her tears. Cosmo didn't notice her say that, all she could do was get to the hospital as fast as she could.

Tails was with in the ambulance van with one man performing CPR on Sonic and the other one constantly preparing the AED they had in the truck. The first man did his 30 compressions and 2 breaths, then the other man told him, "Stand back." as he brought the pads to Sonic's chest.

A jolt of electricity was heard and Sonic's body had a spasm. "No pulse." One man said. "Dam!" the other man exclaimed. "Can I be of some assistance?" Tails asked. "No. Sorry Tails but we are professionals here." one guy said with a weak smile.

Tails nodded. It truly was hard to see his 'brother' dead on the stretcher without him being able to do anything, but he knew that doing something would only make it worse.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital's ER ward and Sonic was rushed inside with Tails running behind him. The automatic doors slid open gracefully and the men ran through with Sonic on the stretcher. Tails followed until they reached the door, where a doctor stopped Tails. "Sorry, you can't pass." he told him. Tails remembered that he couldn't get through because he wasn't a certified medical physician.

So, he sat down on a chair in the waiting room and, well, waited.

About 20 minutes later, Cosmo arrived with Amy in her wheelchair. Cosmo was out of breath completely and Amy's eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that had been shed from her eyes. Cosmo sighed as she walked over to Tails and sat next to him. "I'll call Knuckles." Tails told her. Cosmo nodded in a response and fell asleep. Tails pulled his cell phone out and dialed Knuckles' number.

Knuckles: Damn phones, uh... Hello?

Tails: Knuckles!

Knuckles: Oh. Hey Tails. What's up?

Tails: Sonic, is dead, we are at hospital. Get your ass down here. NOW!

Tails hung the phone up and looked up. People were giving him stares that were saying, 'Are you crazy?' Then, they all looked back down, to whatever they were doing. Amy looked like she was about to burst into tears again. "Sonic..." Amy said to herself. Both Tails and Cosmo heard her say this and got ready for tears, lots of tears.

Suddenly, Knuckles ran into the doors of the hospital and ran up to the three. He was clearly out of breath. "So... How.. Is... Sonic?" Knuckles asked inbetween breaths. "We don't know yet." Tails replied. Rouge ran in about two seconds later and hugged Amy. "I'm sorry Amy." she begun.

Amy burst into tears on Rouge's shoulder. "It's ok hun. Let it all out." Rouge repeated to Amy over and over.

After three hours, a doctor walked in and headed in their direction. He was looking at them, a good sign, if one was possible. "I have the results here." he told them. "What are they?" Tails asked. "Is my Sonikku going to be ok?" Amy asked. "Is Sonic going to be alright?" Cosmo asked. "Is blue boy going to make it?" Rouge asked. "Are you guys going to stop asking him questions and just let him talk?" Knuckles retorted.

Everyone went quiet, for the judgement of Sonic's life to be put into play. The answer will come, in due time, and that due time, was now.


	11. Hope

**Love at It's Finest**

_**What's up People! I've been busy writing stories and with school and work.**_

**So... Here we go! I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does. And I do not own Sierra Mist.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

Hope. Hope was all that they could feed off of as of now. Hope that Sonic wasn't dead. Amy hoped that he would survive and they would live happily ever after. Of course, nothing much ever ends happily ever after.

Only the happiness of those who embrace the fact.

Now, impatiently awaiting in the hospital's lobby; Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy sat or stood in there; in search for their friend, and for Amy, lover's question to be answered. A man walked through the double doors, holding a clipboard in his hands and walking towards them. "Are you Miss Rose?" he asked, his voice sounding deep. "Yes. Can you please tell me about Sonic?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid I have some slightly bad news." he told them. "What is it?" Tails asked. "Well, we are having to preform a triple heart bypass, in order to just get his heart starting up. Either he has eaten an increasingly great amount of greasy foods, or has a major source of stress." said the doctor. "What does that mean?" Knuckles asked; concerned for his best friend.

"Well, he has a slim chance for surviving. Less than ten percent, which isn't much. But, we will do anything in our power to help out Sonic as much as we can." the doctor stated. Amy began to cry, as Rouge attempted to comfort her. Tails sat down, in disbelief, and a few of his own tears left his eyes for his 'older brother'. Cosmo went over to him and slowly rubbed his back and whispered sweet words saying that, 'He'll be fine'.

Will he?

Knuckles was there, fuming. His breathing had increased multiple times when he yelled, "GOD DAMMIT!" Everyone went silent and all eyes suddenly found themselves upon Knuckles. "Rouge, stay here." he told her. She nodded, almost as if she knew what he was going to do.

He then zoomed out, as if it were the last thing that he would ever do. He ran. Ran almost faster than the fastest thing alive; scratch that. Dead. Knuckles knew that he'd be screwed for this by Tikal, but he had no other option.

This was the only way.

He ran for his home, Angel Island, that is. There, lay the key to the answer, although it may be risky; he didn't care.

**Sonic: Death**

Sonic rubbed his forehead and got up. "Where am I?" he asked. "Inside of yourself, Sonic." a voice replied. There, stood two hedgehogs; one golden, almost as bright as the sun and it looked like Sonic. The other was a black hedgehog, not like Shadow, but one which was covered in a veil of blackness.

"W-Who are you?" Sonic asked; as he slowly backed up. "Do not fret, young hedgehog. We are as old as the universe, yet, as young as you." the golden one said. "Huh?" Sonic confusingly asked. "He means we're you're consciences." the ominous one translated. "I have consciences?" Sonic questioned, looking amazed.

"Duh. Everyone has them, you idiot." the black hedgehog told him. "Uh... Ok... So why am I here?" Sonic asked. "Oh. You went into cardiac arrest." he told Sonic. The golden one stepped up and asked, "You love Amy; is this a true statement?" Sonic nodded in a response, to these odd questions.

"But you're too much of a chicken to propose to her." the dark one added. "Yes... What does this have to do with me?" Sonic asked. "Nothing; or at least nothing if you don't wake up." the golden one told him.

A jolt ran through Sonic's chest as the two begun to disappear. "You will hear us Sonic. Listen for the voices when you are troubled." he added. "Yea! Just don't listen to this jackass here!" the dark one unnecessarily added.

"Uh... Ok." finished Sonic as the two hedgehogs faded away into a white mist.

* * *

**I had to end it purposely short. :-) Sorry.**


	12. Revised

**Chapter: 12**

**Love at It's Finest**

**I do not own the Sonic Team. SEGA does.**

**I respect their pattent and respectfully give the credit or Sonic Team to them.**

* * *

**First and foremost, i'd like to apologise for my laziness, i've had a lot of family problems, and a lot of school work. But I suppose, that ain't what you're here for, is it?**

* * *

*CRASH*

The gigantic emerald sounded as Knuckles fist collided with it, shattering it into oblivion. He waisted no time at all, gathering a few pieces of it, just as a flash of light, along with Tikal, the spirit of the emerald, appeared.

"Who dares disturb the emerald?" she asked, in a ghostly voice. "Me." Knuckles flatly spat towards her. Her vision leaned over to the newest guardian of the emerald. "Dear Guardian, why have you destroyed the emerald?" Tikal asked, approaching him. "To save a life, exalted one. I do not care of your view." he replied, walking over to a pack, and shoving a few shards of the emerald into it.

"Might I know your name at the very least?" she asked, curious. "Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna." he told her. "Dear Knuckles, your intentions are pure, yet, the consequences you face are much worse than the positive outcome." she stated, as the entire island began to shake. "I understand that; otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. Goodbye Tikal." Knuckles informed her, as he ran off, at high velocities towards the hospital.

"Good luck... Knuckles." Tikal sounded as she dissipated out into the air.

The doctor came in again, and walked up to the group.

"We've stabilized him for the moment, after the second attempt, and we've got his heartbeat back up. There is no definite answer if we'll be able to keep him alive though. He has a heart murmur, which makes it very difficult." he informed everyone, making Amy burst out into tears. Through her baffled tears, Tails asked, "Have you tried a shock to restart his heart?" The doctor replied, "Yes, we have tried several times."

Rouge hugged Amy, and patted her back softly, while she shed her tears upon the bat's dress. "We can allow one of you to see him, but only one." they were informed. "If it's anyone, let Amy see him." Tails told him. The doctor nodded, and took a control of Amy's wheelchair, and brought her to Sonic's room.

As they entered, the room was dark, and there were multiple machines set up on Sonic. "Sonic..." Amy whispered, as she felt a tear come to her left eye. "I'll leave you two alone." he told her as the doctor walked out.

She wheeled herself over To Sonic's right hand, which was the only part of him that didn't have a wire or IV needle in him. She rubbed her face against it, using his hand to wipe the tears away from her face. "Oh Sonic... Please don't leave me... I love you too much..." she told herself.

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head slightly, to see her, crying her heart out, for him. "A-Ames..." he barely managed to get out of his mouth. Amy's head popped up in excitement when she heard Sonic's voice. "Sonikku." she said. He smiled, and used all of his energy to lift his right hand and brush it against her face once. "A-Amy.. If I.. don't make... it... My drawer... Middle... Meant to give it to you..." he told her. "W-What is it Sonic?" she asked, eager to hear his soothing voice once more.

"It.. It... It..." Sonic started, as he dropped his hand and his eyes shut again. The alarm sounded, and the machine made the flatline sound. "SONIC!" she yelled as she lightly shook his right hand.

A speaker went live in the building, for all to see. "CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE. WE HAVE A CODE BLUE IN ROOM E692."

Rouge and Cosmo turned to Tails, because they didn't know what a code blue was. "A code blue means... Death..." he told them, as he lowered his head.

"GET HER OUT OF THIS ROOM!" one of the three doctors yelled at the two nurses that followed them. The younger, blond nurse, took Amy's wheelchair, and brought her out of the room, as she yelled, "SONIC! NO!" This was added with tears to her eyes.

'_Almost there. Hope Sonic ain't dead yet, otherwise, there would be no reason for me to do this.' _Knuckles thought as ran into the hospital's front door, with the bag on his shoulder, for what may be the last and only hope for Sonic The Hedgehog.


End file.
